


When will you stop playing with fire?

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Desperate Sex, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 15: Hair PullingIt’s Steve’s fault really. Play with fire, you’re gonna get burned. It’s what Steve’s dad had always told him when some sort of bad stuff happened. And Billy Hargrove waiting for Steve in the parking lot after a lost game is clearly in the top ten of bad things. Would be even higher if there was no upsidedown shit in the equation.





	When will you stop playing with fire?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

It’s Steve’s fault really. Play with fire, you’re gonna get burned. It’s what Steve’s dad had always told him when some sort of bad stuff happened. And Billy Hargrove waiting for Steve in the parking lot after a lost game is clearly in the top ten of bad things. Would be even higher if there was no upsidedown shit in the equation.

Steve knew something was coming. It’s why he stalled behind in the first place. “Fucking Harrington,” he heard Billy say when they’d all changed. Then told everyone how he needed a good ass-kicking so he’d stop fucking up their games.

Truth be told, this wasn’t Steve’s worst game. It was somewhere in there though. Somehow Steve’s tunnel vision goes worse when they really need a win. He misses shots or tries to make it without help. The fact that he feels that he kind of deserves this one, doesn’t make it any better when suddenly Billy’s next to him. He doesn’t appear to be handing out basketball advice either, only grabs Steve by his hair and starts to drag Steve after him. Towards the back of the school, heading for the bleachers.

“Can’t plant your fucking feet for once, can you, Harrington?”, Billy growls. “I’m sick of losing because you’re on whatever kind of trip you’re on. What the hell was that? We would have won if it weren’t for your dumb ass.”

Steve is still trying to gain some ground but Billy keeps pulling him so Steve barely scrambled behind, hands going to Billy’s hand in his hair to hold onto something. It hurts but Steve is pumped full of adrenaline immediately. He should be getting up if he wants any chance against Hargrove.

“Let me go! What the hell, Billy?”, Steve complains, tries to free himself. They are almost at the bleachers now which also means out of eyesight.

“I’m gonna teach you a lesson,” Billy announces like a complete psychopath.

Under the bleachers, Billy suddenly lets go and Steve lands on the ground without any grace.

“Get up, dammit,” Billy huffs and then pulls Steve up by going for his hair again.

“Stop it with the hair, Jeez! What’s your problem, man?”

“You. It’s always been you, from the very beginning, Harrington.”

“Come on, you know I didn’t do that on purpose,” Steve tries to argue himself out of it. “I was just fucking… out of it. Whatever.”

Billy snorts. “How long do you think the team will let you do that?”

“You want me to drop out?”, Steve asks because honestly, he would. He doesn’t give a shit. But that was clearly the wrong thing to say because next thing his back hits a post because Billy is pushing him. He’s following him on the spot, too, pressing Steve against it. 

“I want you on top of your game, Harrington,” he tells him. “I want you playing like you were at the beginning of the year, not like someone who’s never seen a ball in his life.” Steve can only stare at him. It’s weird how the body reacts to physical signals even before the brain has a chance to catch up. Steve notices how warm he feels and how the closeness of Billy’s body does something for him. Makes him itch for more. Itch for a fight even. Makes him hard, too. Steve’s eyes drift down his body and he can see how he’s already stretching his pants. When he looks up, he gasps because Billy’s looking down at hi, too and he can definitely see Steve’s dick tenting his jeans.

Steve gets the feeling that this might be his last moment but then Billy is shifting his hips and Steve can feel how hard he is. It’s like a punch in the gut, makes him moan.

“Pull my hair again,” Steve begs because he’s dumb, like that and it’s the only thing he dares to say. He wants the contact, doesn’t care what in what form it comes.

He doesn’t have to ask twice for that.

Billy gets a good hold of some of Steve’s hair and pulls until Steve’s face is twisted in a mix of pain and pleasure.

“You into that, Harrington?”, Billy asks, sounding out of breath. “That what you did with Wheeler, too? She pull your hair like this? Probably pegged you, too, huh? Kinda seems the type.”

Steve feels a flush of heat spreading through his face. “We… fuck, Billy.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell,” Billy says although he sure as hell doesn’t look the truth-telling type right now. “Should have put you in your place sooner. You gonna listen to me on the field next time?”

When Steve doesn’t answer, Billy pulls on his hair a bit harder, makes him release a whimper.

“Couldn’t hear you there, Harrington.” “F-fuck off, Hargrove,” Steve blinks his eyes open.

“Oh, you wanna fight now?” A. smile spreads on Billy’s face. “Didn’t go too well for you the last time, did it? Come on, Stevie. If you’re nice to me, I’ll even get you off. You’re clearly begging for it. How long since you last had someone else than your own hand?” 

Steve huffs. Then he reaches for Billy’s crotch, gets a good feel of how hard Billy is right now. “Pretend all you want, dude, I know you’re getting off of this. This why you always stick around in the showers? Always there to look but not touch… giving off all kinds of signals, you know?”

“Touching you now, ain’t I?”, Billy almost spits into Steve’s face. “So, shut up, Harrington before I make you.” “Fuck off with this bullshit and do what you fucking came here for, Billy.”

Steve doesn’t know where he takes the courage to keep looking right at Billy. But he can see the exact moment, something in his face shifts and then Billy leans in and kisses him. He hasn’t expected this reaction but it feels good to feel Billy go a little softer, ease of his hair enough really to make it feel good. Make Steve feel desperate, too.

Steve reaches down between them, unbuttons Billy’s pants first, then gets his belt open and does the same.

Billy curses into his mouth and then helps Steve with it. It’s quick and dirty and really all they can do right here almost out in the open but it’s so fucking hot, Steve feels like he’s melting. He reaches into Billy’s pants, frees his dick which feels warm and heavy in his hand. It’s weird how natural this comes, since this is the first dick apart from his own, that Steve has ever had his hands on. Billy moans and sucks on Steve’s tongue when Steve does the same to his own dick. He lines both of them up and starts to jerk them off, dry.

“Fuck, Steve…” Billy grunts, hips bucking into Steve’s hand. It feels amazing, the friction is everything to Steve.

Steve leans forward and bites into Billy’s lips a bit too hard, get him back into it

“Gonna cum,” Billy mumbles. His whole body starts to feel a bit shaky against Steve’s. 

Steve hums. “Yeah, come on, Billy. Come for me.”

“Gonna. Gonna come for you, Harrington, nghhh…” Steve keeps jerking when he feels Billy spill thick and hot over his hand. The motion spreads it on both of their dicks and Steve really thinks he should feel repulsed by that. Instead, all it takes is this and Billy’s hand pulling his hair again, to follow him immediately, hips stuttering and fucking his own fist.

Billy slumps forward against Steve’s chest, kind of traps him between his heavy body and the wall.

“Come on, big guy. This is kinda not the place to cuddle.” “Fuck off,” Billy mumbles against his shoulder.

This makes Steve chuckle. Makes him reach up with his clean hand and pet over Billy’s back too, even though he has no idea why exactly he does it. 

“’m sorry…”, Billy says.

“Yeah?”

“You’re still shit at Basketball.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve grins. “You know that my parents are out of town, right?”

Billy’s head shoots up at that and he stares at Billy. 

“I mean… shit,” Steve hesitates, then he lets out a chuckle. “This was fun. Not totally opposed to doing that again potentially. Maybe somewhere where no one could run in.”

Billy still looks a bit spooked about that question. “If you fuck with me, Harrington, I swear, I’m gonna…”

“Not fucking with you, Jesus… But, I mean… I could,” Steve tilts his head. “Fuck- you. If you want.”

Billy releases a fair bit of air that he must have been holding. “Ok. Yeah.”

Steve smiles and very hesitantly leans in to plant a last kiss on Billy’s lips. Billy tenses for a second but then he goes soft for Steve, parts his lips, too. “Drop by my house then. Can’t wait.”

With that, he frees himself from Billy’s half embrace and starts to fix his pants. He wipes off the come on the side of his jeans since he’s going home now, anyways.

Because he’s feeling good and kind of bold, he turns around again, after taking a few steps towards the parking lot.

He catches Billy while he’s putting his own dick away, looking at Steve a bit irritated. It’s fair, Steve’s probably smiling like an idiot. “I mean, you could always try and teach me some basketball, too, you know.”

Billy snorts. “Yeah, right. For you to not be shit, could take ages.”

“Yeah, it could,” Steve agrees and then he winks at Billy and walks off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Kudos/Comments always make my day <3
> 
> You can always reach me on Tumblr @Confettibites
> 
> Title is from the song Trashbag Baby by SWMRS. I mean, a song that starts with "First of, I hate you" gives off kinda strong Harringrove vibes lmao


End file.
